sofiasanabriafandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Sanabria
Sofia Sanabria was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina and lives in Miami from 18 months of age. His mother is from Paraguay, Costa Rica his dad and his little brother to Miami, we could say that we are a multicultural family. Career 2003 - At the age of three years when her mother was watching TV dance choreography Tap thereafter decided to send her to a dance studio where classes take jazz, ballet, salsa and belly dance. 2004 - At age 4 wins his 1st. dance contest at the Jackie Gleason Miami, FL 2005 - At age 5 wins 2nd. Since in the category Hip Hop dance group for the YMCA. 2006 - At age 6 at the request of her grandmother, who was already five years since I saw Sofia, she asks her mother to enroll in a dance contest / imitation on "Sabado Gigante", broadcast in Paraguay, after Sofia selection process involved first in television and thereafter Sabado Gigante program has become the medium of contact between Sofia and her Grandmother and during the subsequent five years that was the purpose of the Family and the media that her grandmother used to watch her grow, a television screen. That same year he entered the Academy Sofia MDA in Doral directed by its owners and manager and Carla Montenegro Rendic mayten where Sofia take dance classes, singing and acting and where Sofia will inculcate a passion for artistic world. 2007 - At the age of seven years Sofia and participated regularly in TV shows and performances and backstage Dancer for Sabado Gigante, Don Francisco Presenta, Sketch with Four. Dance presentations at the International Mall, Westland Mall, The Fair. 2008 - At age 8 he made his first Christmas commercial for Telefutura channel, gets her recurring starring role in the novel "The Face of Analia" comes as a semifinalist for the Miami Heat Jr. Jam Tryouts. Win 1st place in the category Group of Hip Hop "Star Power". 2009 - At the age of nine years, main characters get Short Film as "Winslow take the Cake", "Crossing Moments", and have obtained their first credit for IMDB. Fashion Shows for Aeropostale clothing store, made a music video for "The Padura Girls" Sabado Gigante Concursa again to imitate the beautiful Ninel Conde, winning the contest. That same year after 10 years traveling to see his Granny and the prize you won the contest celebrated the Children's Day to the less fortunate children in Paraguay buying toys and where everyone ate their hot dogs, chips and soda, was a memorable party for everyone. Returning continued dancing and singing for children from "The America League", participated in the opening of the Star-Talent Academy. He won the 3er.puesto in song on "Here all Win" for five consecutive times did printing for Walmart. Commercial for Tobacco Free Florida and KFC. 2010 - Now with 10 years Sofia is credited Short Movies 8, 6 TV commercials, more than 10 printing for magazines and brochures. Launched in singing solo by Life Performers in Malls and Charity Events, Musical Theatre ventures to his credit having 8 works, and 10 years is the only child of that age group belonging to the Miami Children Theatre Showstopper. In December this year culminated in the novel recording "Someone Look" as the character Detective Amparo daughter Eva Zannetti one of the main protagonists of the novel. Gets this year "Drama Achievement Certificate, Outstanding Achievement Magnet Theatre Arts Program, 2010. Join the End of the Year Life Performance at the Bank Atlantic Broward. 2011 - Starring in the role of Lara in the new series of "Grachi" for Nickelodeon Latin, together with Hop Movie launched in the month of April she is part of Burger King commercial that aired in South America, Europe, and Japan and has already made three consecutive prints for Kohls clothing store, also for Target. Introduced in MCT (Miami Children's Theatre) as part of the chorus for the musical "Evita" as well also sing their Alone in the "End of the Year Show" Drama Magnet Your School singing the songs "Somewhere over the Rainmbow" Judy Garland and "Memory" from one of his idols Barbara Streisand. On May 7, at the Manuel Artime Theater. Category:Sofia Sanabria